Fire retardant barriers are desirable for a wide variety of applications. Products for household and public occupancies such as health care facilities, convalescent care homes, college dormitories, residence halls, hotels, motels and correctional institutions are sometimes governed by regulations which require certain fire resistant characteristics, particularly in bedding and upholstery. Fire barrier components are also needed in apparel, fire safety gear, vehicle and aircraft seating and walls, as insulators for appliances, walls, ducting, as barriers to separate sensitive controls from a heat source and other similar applications where fire safety is a concern. Effective fire barriers minimize the amount and rate of heat released from the barrier upon contact with fire. The rate of heat released is an indication of the intensity of the fire generated from the fire barrier material as well as how quickly the fire spreads. Slowing the spread of fire advantageously increases the amount of response time for a fire victim to safely escape and a fire department to successfully extinguish the fire.
In the bedding, upholstery and other industries, foams and nonwoven fibers are used in mattresses, sofas, chairs, and seat cushions, backs and arms. Traditionally, urethane foam has been combined with other types of cushioning materials such as cotton batting, latex rubber, and various nonwoven fibers in order to impart desirable comfort, loft and durability characteristics to a finished product. However, urethane foam is extremely flammable and must be chemically treated or coated to impart fire resistant properties to the foam. Alternatively, neoprene foam is used in bedding and upholstery products as it is relatively fire resistant. Both neoprene foam and urethane foam which have been treated for fire resistancy are relatively expensive.
Synthetic and natural nonwoven fibers also have demonstrated usefulness in the construction of mattresses and upholstery. Such fibers are inherently lightweight and therefore easy to ship, store and manipulate during processing. When subjected to open flame, many synthetic fibers, particularly polymer fibers and specifically dry polyester fibers, tend to melt and drip rather than burn. In addition, polymer fibers can be coated for fire resistance. For example, polymer fibers which have been treated for fire resistance are identified in the industry under the names Trevira FR, Kelvar and Nomex and are considered to be non-flammable.
Correctional institutions typically use three types of cushion cores for mattresses. The cushion cores include foam, densified synthetic nonwoven fiber which has a density of about 1.5 pounds per cubic foot or greater, and cotton batting. Left untreated, cotton fibers are extremely flammable and burn rapidly. Cotton can, however, be chemically treated, typically with boric acid, to impart fire resistant properties to the cotton. Correctional institutions with heightened fire safety concerns may require their mattresses to meet certain fire safety standards. In these cases, the cushion cores are comprised of neoprene foam or cotton batting which has been treated with boric acid. However, cotton is extremely moisture absorbent. Thus, mattresses comprised of cotton are difficult to maintain in a hygienic condition. Furthermore, cotton mattresses are relatively heavy.
Oxidized polyacrylonitrile (PAN) fibers, while fire resistant, are difficult to process into batts for use as a barrier layer or filling, particularly in bedding and upholstery applications. The fibers are relatively low in weight and specific gravity making traditional carding methods for forming batts difficult. In addition, oxidized PAN fibers are so-called dead fibers as they have relatively little resilience and loft and are incompressible. In certain applications, in particular for bedding and upholstery, a oxidized PAN fiber batt may be unsuitable where comfort and loft are desired. Oxidized PAN fibers are also black in color and thus may be unsuitable in applications which require a light color beneath a light decorative upholstery or mattress layer.